


Understanding

by chatpetit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatpetit/pseuds/chatpetit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is deep in his studies whilst Grantaire has been playing video games. Enjolras becomes very curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Enjolras had been poised on the couch working on his Gov paper for at least 4 hours.  
His thighs were numb and he couldnt feel his toes at all. He felt like hell. Leaning back on the couch to his left was grantaire.He peered over at his boyfriend, lazily wasting away into some nonsense game.   
"R, how long have you been just sitting there?" He nagged.   
"I'm not just sitting, apollo, i'm dominating! Look!"   
Enjolras watched the hazy television screen, grantaire was playing some variety of modern warfare type game. He followed each movement the avatar made, throwing grenades and pipe bombs;shooting in every which way.   
"I don't understand." Enjolras smirked   
Grantaire paused the game and put his head in enj's lap for a minute, staring back at him.  
"Something Enjolras doesnt understand?!" He gasped "i never thought i'd see the day."  
R chuckled, Enjolras just rolled his eyes.  
"What are you even fighting for? This is so unestablished, its pure gore." He was playing with grantaires hair, which covered his books. Partially in atempt to clear his way, but mostly for pleasure.   
"It doesnt have to mean anything, or it can mean anything in the world." R smiled "it's up to you."  
At this, enjolras took a quizzical stare at the controller.  
"I need to finish writing this." He said sternly.  
Grataire sat up once more and announced that he needed to take a shower, gave a smoulder, kissed enjy's head and wished him the best of luck as he wandered into their shared bathroom.  
Not 60 seconds after grantaire left, enjolras has that controller in his hand. He was going to figure this out.   
He taught himself the keys pretty quickly and then set himself up with what he could assume were the best weapons. He decided he would fight for life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. 'For patria!', he thought to himself, smiling.   
He played for a while, gripping the controller. He found that he wasn't to bad. He could aim fairly well, he knew how to sneak up on people. It was so empowering, he felt like the leader people said he was. He felt like apollo, even. The game had slowly turned into a semi reality to him, he grunted and focused in so intensely. He understood. He finally got why grantaire played for so long. For pleasure. He could find pleasure playing with grantaires curls or writing a research paper. Grantaire found it in art and music and this. Just leisure and relaxation.  
Why had he overthought it so much before?   
He wiped sweat from his brow with his wrist, controller still occupying his hand, when suddenly he heard faint sound.  
He went into action mode and froze, guarding his surroundings and designating a textbook as his weapon of choice if one would be needed. He turned slowly, eyes widened.  
Only to see grantaire, with a towel around his waist, arms crossed. He was laughing.  
"Oh, i didnt hear you turn off..." Enj went pale.  
"So do you understand the game now, apollo?" R smiled. Enjolras let himself grin.  
Slightly embarrassed but more so pleased.  
"Now, i think it's about time you wash up and we can head to bed. You've been sitting on that couch for hours, maybe even days?!" Grantaire joked.   
"Fine,"   
And enjolras met his lover in the door way, before grabbing his hand and tugging him along.  
"But i think i'll need a little bit of help understanding..."  
Grantaire wen't crimson, and now enjolras was laughing.  
They weren't so different after all, Grantaire and Enjolras.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by   
> Freudianslippers.tumblr.com  
> Check out this blog its fantastic!


End file.
